1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor package device, and more particularly to a technology for testing a semiconductor device including a bump pad.
2. Related Art
High bandwidth characteristics are continuously needed for semiconductor devices. Specifically, in order to improve system operational characteristics of mobile memory products, the demand of increasing the number of input/output (I/O) pins (i.e., data pins capable of being simultaneously accessed) is rapidly increasing.
However, the increased number of I/O pins may encounter unexpected problems in the chip size and packaging. For example, assuming that data is 256 bits long, at least 500 balls are needed for package fabrication due to the occurrence of ball-out.
However, fabrication of the package having at least 500 balls is realistically impossible. Especially, it is almost impossible to fabricate such package having at least 500 balls in industrial fields of smaller-sized packages such as mobile memory products.
As a result, a new packaging technology, i.e., micro-bump (μ-Bump) technology, has recently been developed. A control chip and a memory chip for use in general mobile products are designed to perform point-to-point access.
Considering the above-mentioned characteristics, the micro-bump (μ-Bump) technology is a package technology in which the positions of both pads are identical with respect to an interface signal needed between the control chip and the memory chip such that one pad can be directly coupled to the other pad without wiring.
However, in the case of using the micro-bump (μ-Bump) technology, it may be difficult to perform wafer testing because of the presence of small-sized pads. In other words, since each pad is small in size, it may be difficult to perform pad probing during wafer testing.